I need you
by Hsviolxp
Summary: After his 'death' Sherlock's relationship with one Miss Hooper turn from contempt to friendship, to something more? Set after the final problem it explores the relationship of Molly and Sherlock.
1. A man with a plan

'I need you'...

At his words her heart began to race, was this the confession that she had been dreaming of since his first day in the morgue?

The special blend of adoration and anticipation that she had recently perfected in regards to Sherlock must have been evident on her face since he suddenly coughed awkwardly.

'I need you to help me.'

Brilliant, absolutely brilliant she had once again miss-read the situation on an epic scale, her cheeks flooded with blood as she remembered to _Coffee two sugars _debacle.

'Of course' she managed to stammer out. No matter how many times he hurt her she would always help him.

They managed to come up with a plan; he knew that the last act in Moriarty's tragedy would be his suicide, the climax which would persuade even the most dubious that he was a fake. He had planned for it, obviously there would be a reason for him to jump, an incentive, and Moriarty knew that he loved himself too much to ever commit suicide. The conclusion: he would have to fake his own death. Ingredients: A fake corpse, a conveniently placed rubbish dump, and someone who was willing to tamper with the post mortem.

The plan went off without a hitch, well unless you count a broken hearted doctor and a bloodied sidewalk, and now everyone believed Sherlock was dead, everyone except for Molly. The funeral was planned for the following week and Molly was dreading it, seeing people mourning over a man she knew to be alive and well, knowing that with a few choice words from her their grief could be over. Yet she had to do, it was all for _him _and she would be the best actress ever.


	2. Compliments and comfort

_Okay just breathe; come on it's all going to be okay. Just pretend it's a normal day and you're returning to your normal flat. But it's not normal is it; I mean how often do I have the worlds only consulting detective sprawled out on my sofa?_ These were the thoughts that whirled around in Molly's brain as she climbed the seemingly endless staircase.

_Oh dear that's the door, is it me or is it abnormally menacing looking today? Well Molly in my opinion it's just you since there's nothing really menacing about a door. Oh and did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. Okay c'mon pull yourself together just open the door, easy does it. Oh God he looks amazing, why he can't just have an ugly day, just once. _

Molly looked into the eyes of her new flatmate; his eyes were rimmed with red, _drugs_. _No just crying. _

'Sherlock?' Molly asked tentatively

'Mmmm'

'Are you...Are you ok-k-ok?' _Damn that stutter. _

'Of course I'm ok, my arch-enemy is dead, I managed both to help my friends and preserve my life, and I get a long holiday thrown in. What about any of that sounds troubling?' Came Sherlock's snarled reply. 'You're the one who is obviously not ok.'

'Huh?'

'Obvious, the bags under your eyes indicate lack of sleep, while your hair indicates a lack of personal attentiveness recently. I mean you always wash your hair, more often than it needs judging my it's thinness, but it's always washed. Looking at your clothes, while you're no fashion icon at the best of times, that _ensemble _is just atrocious.' Sherlock ended breathing heavily. _Why was I so mean to her? _He thought with a pang of...guilt?

Molly tried not to feel hurt at his cruel deductions, she knew he was going through a tough time and needed a punching bag; she was fine being that punching bag.

'Your right I'm not sleeping, or washing, but I still know when someone has been crying and you have Do you want me to share my deductions with you?' Molly ended with a teasing smile.

'They would be elementary' yawned Sherlock, smirking in spite of himself.

'By the way my hair is not thin, it's just really long.' Molly retorted as she self-consciously twirled a strand of her brown hair round her fingers.

'It's beautiful Molly' Sherlock replied

'I know it's just.. really?' _Did he actually just compliment me, and beautiful none the less, I didn't think he had the faculty for beauty? What does he want? _

'Well its ok, I mean it's just there. It doesn't hurt to look at it' Sherlock rambled. _Interesting. Where did the word beautiful come from? She's Molly; she works in the morgue and has thin lips. No one wants to kiss thin lips do they? Anyway that academic since I don't want to kiss anyone, my body is just transport. _

'Thank you Sherlock' Molly replied softly.


	3. Disney love

**Oh I know I should have done this at the beginning of the story but as a disclaimer I don't own any of the material written about here. **

**Sorry for not updating in a while, school got a bit hectic.**

Life for Molly had settled into a routine, everyday she went to work knowing that when she returned home she would find Him there. Knowing that Sherlock was alive, well, and with her, well at least in terms of location, was like a warm secret which flickered inside her, only she knew, Sherlock had trusted her. Molly had even grown more comfortable with him, ever since the _It's beautiful Molly _incident she wasn't so intimidated by him anymore. Sure she still stuttered and blushed around him, she couldn't envision a time when that wouldn't be the case, but no more was it because of crippling low self-esteem.

Today Molly swung by the corner shop on her way to the flat to pick up some coffee, really the amount he drank was incredible it was like he ran off the stuff.

'Hey Sherlock I picked up some coffee' No reply.

'Sherlock?' Still no response, _huh whats going on? _Thought Molly.

Molly traipsed into the living room where she found Sherlock sprawled out on her sofa watching Bambi, to her surprise his eyes were rimmed with red.

'Sherlock are you, are you crying?' Molly said in amazement.

'Obviously, why the tone of surprise isn't it a normal function of humans?'

'I guess, I just didn't think you had emotions.' Molly said fighting back the giggles.

'Excuse me but when did I ever give you the impression that I didn't have 'emotions'?' _Why is he so upset, I thought be believed that emotions would slow him down? _

'Uh well there was the time when you clapped your hands in glee when you saw the two sisters who seemingly died of fright. I mean who actually claps their hands in glee and at a crime scene no less?' Molly teased. Evidently Molly's joshing didn't have a positive effect on Sherlock since his last words were noticeably strained.

'Just because I've been known on occasion to express delight at the more interesting aspects of my cases doesn't mean that I'm a heartless monster who can watch an innocent animal lose its mother without crying. I mean everyone enjoys an interesting death don't they?' Sherlock looked at her questioningly.

'No, no, of course not, I just assumed that you might find an innocent creature's pain enjoyable. I mean in a nice way of course.' _Oh God I didn't mean it like that. Way to make someone feel like a cold unfeeling sociopath. _

'Right well I'm glad that we have our opinions of each other sorted out. Glad you didn't mince your words. Molly Hooper and her roommate the sociopath who laughs at Disney movies.' Sherlock ended breathing heavily, his nostril was flared and his eyes were as hard as granite.

'Sherlock is there more to this than just a cute animated deer?' _Look comforting Molly, look like someone that he can trust. _Molly stepped closer to him.

'Sherlock, you can tell me.' They were only a few inches away now. Sherlock stepped closer and bending down to whisper in her ear said.

'Fawn' He murmured silkily.

'Huh?' Molly looked at him in confusion.

'Bambi wasn't a deer he was a faun. If you want to be my therapist you need to get the facts right. Starting with my favourite Disney movie' Sherlock smirked.

'Favorite Disney film, so you've seen more than one then?' _I learn new things about him every day. _

'Of course, I've seen Heracles (not at all in tune with the original myth), sleeping beauty, and beauty and the beast. All of them are completely unrealistic and not worth the time it spent watching them.'

'Oh and a story about a personified deer is realistic then' Molly teased fluttering her eyelids at Sherlock.

'We could watch it together if you wished?' _Why do I care about her answer? Why are her eyelids moving at such a rapid rate, is she ill? Why do I find it alluring? _

'That sounds...fun.'


End file.
